Snap
The Snap, also known as the Blip, was the massive fallout across all civilizations and species in the universe, which wiped out fifty percent of all life in random succession after the Infinity Gauntlet was activated. The mass genocide was initiated by Thanos at the end of the Battle of Wakanda, marking the end of his campaign to retrieve all six Infinity Stones. Decimation Titan Lastly Spider-Man also being alerted by his Spider-Sense succumbed to the effects of the Decimation desperately begging to live before giving in and dying in Iron Man's arms, leaving him, Yondu Udonta, Stakar Ogord, Heather Douglas, Aleta Ogord, Martinex T'Naga, and Nebula as the only survivors on Titan. Original Timeline Victims *Jamal Afari *Elizabeth "Lizzie" Allan / Firestar *Rachel Cole Alves / Lady Punisher *Akela Amador *Crystalia Amaquelin *Richard Anderson *Daryl Joshua Andrews *Manuel Arguelles *Auran *Ayo *Piper Baines *Nakia Bahadir *Quentin Beck / Mysterio *Emily Beechman *Frederic Beechman *Amy Bendix *Betty Blair *Petra Belova / Crimson Widow *Yelena Belova / Dark Widow *Biff *Tess Black *Emil Blonsky *Ian Boothby *Tandy Bowen / Dagger *Vincent Briscoe *Malcolm Brown *Jonothon Burrows *Frank Castle / Punisher *Luke Cage / Power Man *Lincoln Campbell / Sparkplug *Bruno Carrelli *Sharon Carter *Timmy Carter *Zhou Cheng *Helen Cho *Jason Clemons *Michael Collins / Deathlok *Joshua Coolridge *Cosmo *Roberto Da Costa / Sunspot *Phil Coulson *Piper Dali / Paper Doll *Aaron Davis / Prowler *Jefferson Davis *Michael Davis *Devi Deol *Jennifer DeVille *Jessica Miriam Drew / Spider-Woman *Malcolm Ducasse *Matt Murdock / Daredevil *Karolina Dean *Vlad Dracula *Hope van Dyne *Nadia Van Dyne *Janet van Dyne *Eir *Minn Erva *John Farret *Douglas Fermann / Very First Builder *Wilson Fisk / Kingpin *Vanessa Marianna Fisk / Queenpin *Leo Fitz *Jaycen Flint / Korvostax *Bill Foster *Jane Foster *Frederick Foswell *Robert Luke Frank / Whizzer *Madeline Joyce Frank / Miss America *Deacon Frost *Nick Fury *Melissa Joan Gold / Songbird *Mimi Schwartz Gold / Screaming Mimi *Michele Gonzales *Joe Greller *Groot *Edward Hale *Helen Hale *Traci Hale *Elvin Daryl Haliday / Rage *Barry Hapgood *Felicia Hardy / Black Cat *Damon Hart *Matthew Hawk *Molly "Mol" Hayes / Princess Powerful *Heimdall *Maria Hill *Gabriel Hillman *Jeri Hogarth *Robyn Hood *Katrina Luisa van Horn / Amazon *James Howlett / Wolverine *Amity Hunter / Big Zero *Daisy Johnson / Quake *Tyrone Johnson / Cloak *Angelica Jones / Firestar *Jessica Jones *Erik Stephan Josten / Atlas *Ashley Kafka *Norma Kafka *Alice Taylor Kedzierski / Size Queen *Harley Keener / Iron Lad *Damon Kellam *Aamir Khan *Kamala Khan / Ms. Marvel *Muneeba Khan *Tyesha Marie Hillman Khan *Yusuf Khan *Ulysses Klaue / Klaw *Cameron Klein *Carina Tivan Korvac *Michael Korvac *Chang Lam *Maggie Lang *Ganke Lee *Edward Leeds *Elizabeth Brant Leeds *Rachel Leighton / Lady Diamondback *Darcy Lewis *Jeffrey Solomon Mace / Patriot *Brett Mahoney *Johanna Maley *Alphonso Mackenzie *Richard Madison *Victor Mancha *Felix Manning *Mantis *Flint Marko / Sandman *David Marquez *Stacy Matheson *Leon Matheson *Pietro Django Maximoff / Quicksilver *Melinda May *Joy Meachum *Ward Meachum *Michaela Gutierrez Miller *Nico Minoru / Sister Grimm *Marcus Milton / Hyperion *Miles Morales / Black Spider *Barbara "Bobbi" Morse *Charles Murphy *Rahul Nadeem *Seema Nadeem *Foggy Nelson *Brigid O'Reilly *Leland Owlsley *Karen Page *Kevin Paxton Page *Paxton Page *Penelope Page *Hercules Panhellenios *Peter Benjamin Parker / Spider-Man *Athena Parthenos *Jim Paxton *Aundray Phelps *Alexander Goodwin Pierce *John Pilgrim *Mary Pilgrim *Klara Prast / Rose Red *Frank Quaid *Irani Rael *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Maria Rambeau *Monica Rambeau / Spectrum *Maybelle Reilly *Randolph Robertson *Elena "Yo-Yo" Rodriguez / Slingshot *Betty Ross *Everett Ross *Thaddeus Ross *Gregory Paul Salinger *David Scotty *Erik Selvig *Elizabeth Shannon *Sif *Jemma Simmons *Margaret Simmons *Frank Charles Simpson / Nuke *Linda Sly / Madam Slay *Dmitri Anatoly Nikolayevich Smerdyakov / Chamleon *Denis Nayland Smith *Imogen Snow *Daniel Sousa *Gwendolyne Maxine Stacy / Ghost Spider *Chase "Chasehawk" Stein / Talkback *Ruby Stevens *Harley Stevens *Carla Smith Talbot *Glenn Talbot *David Taylor *Claire Temple *Dai Thomas *Eugene Thompson / Agent Anti-Venom *Taneleer Tivan *Daniel Toliver *Arisen Tyrk *N'Jadaka Udaku *Shuri Udaku *T'Challa Udaku *Ben Urich *Uzman *Derrick Wainscroft *Kal Wahr *Trish Walker / Hellcat *Jennifer Susan Walters / She-Hulk *Mary Jane Watson / Iron Spider *Dale West *Edward Whelan / Vermin *Alex "A-Wild" Wilder / Youngblood *Whiz Wilson *Colleen Wing / Lady Samurai *Samuel Wilson / Falcon *W'Kabi *Charles Francis Xavier / Professor X *Gertrude "Gert" Yorkes / Arsenic *Jebediah Young *Zoe Zimmer *Ironlok Survivors *Theodore Allan / Tubby Teddy *Sally Avril *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Jerome Beechman / Mandrill *David Binder *Dragomir Branislav *Eamonn Brankin *Dieter Buchwald *Miroslav Buchwald *Chris Busse *Frank Castle / Punisher *Christine Chen *Oscar Clemons *Jake Constantine *Carol Danvers / Captain Marvel *Mariah Dillard / Black Mariah *Howard Duckson *Damon Dunn *Jaco Enilwen *Enoch *Derrim Fermann *Fry'lu *Andrew Garner / Lash *Tessa Goodwin *Amelia Hopkins *Debbie Jones *Morgan Jones *Ayesha Karindu *Tara Keegan *Daniel Ketch *Malik Theodore Khan *Korg *Boyle Krill *Beth Kurdle *Cassandra Eleanor Lang / Stature *Mavis Lash *Loki Laufeyson *David Letterman *Francisco Lobo / Lucky Lobo *Andy London *Donna Lynch *Phaedra Marcus *Kevin Matheson *Kenneth McFarlane *Miek *Miles Gonzalo Morales / Black Spider *Thomas Morgan *James Morris *Ben Morse *Felix Munger *Nihar Nadeem *Saanvi Nadeem *Sami Nadeem *Dimitris Natchios *Elektra Natchios *Nebula *Hela Odinsdottir *Okoye *Lemuel Pilgrim *Michael Pilgrim *Emily Preston *Rocket Raccoon *Robbie Reyes / Ghost Rider *Yahn Rgg *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Parker Robbins / Hood *David Rosenberg *Isaiah Ross *Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Sarah Rushman / Marrow *Danielle Scalera *Edward Schaffer *Terry Schreck *David Seger *Johann Shmidt / Red Skull *Soren *Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man *Elijah Stern *Clea Strange *George Talbot *Talos *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan *Himmer Toad *Valeria Toomes *Alice Tucker *M'Baku Udaku *Adam Warlock *Dane Whitman / Black Knight Loki Timeline Victims *Clint Barton / Hawkeye *Donald Birch *Odin Borson *Drax *Ego *Jane Foster *Freyja Freyrdottir *Thor Odinson *Peter Quill / Star-Lord *Steven Grant Rogers / Captain America *Natalia Alianovna Romanova / Black Widow *Brock Rumlow *Anthony Edward Stark / Iron Man *Wolfgang von Strucker / Baron Strucker *Yondu Udonta Survivors *Luke Cage *Phillip Jamie Coulson *Morgan Erskine / Ancient One *Nick Fury *Groot *Lance Halstan *Loki Laufeyson *Mantis *Rocket Raccoon *Danny Rand / Iron Fist *Stephen Vincent Strange / Doctor Strange *Gamora Zen Whoberi Ben Titan *James Buchanan Barnes / Winter Soldier Category:Events